Your Call
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Cross secretly loves Allen, but keep the boy at a distance he does things for the boy to hate him. But what happens when Neah the 14th Noah threatens all of that. What length will Cross go to protect the one he loves? CrossxAllen


Your Call

Okay this is my first attempt at typing a Cross x Allen, and there will be a lot of OC'ness on Cross's part so please forgive me. Reason I am typing this story is in remembrance of a special person to my heart who committed suicide on 04/02/08. Even 7 years later it is hard for me to get through this month. I dedicate this fanfic to him, and I hope that even with him watching over me I hope he knows I love him very dearly and miss him.

Listen to the song Your Call by Secondhand Serenade while reading this.

* * *

He was a very beautiful child this I knew very well, and I wanted to try everything in my power to protect that beauty. Not only did he have beauty, but he had a pureness about him that should never be tainted. This is probably why I acted the way I did around him, I wanted to scare him away from me. I wanted him to find that one person meant for him.

I wanted him to hate me.

Though this never changed the fact that I loved him with every fiber of my being. From his stark white hair to the scar over his left eye and finally to the way of justice he had for things. He was always worried about others and paid little attention to himself. Always trying to fix other peoples problems while his own piled up onto his shoulders.

I still remember the early morning when I found him sitting at the grave of Mana Walker, sitting there numbly and broken. It took so long to get him back to normal, but even then he hid his pain behind smiles so no one would worry about him. But if you knew him well enough you would see that little by little those pains were weighing down on him and he was slowly breaking. Sadly no one knew him as well as I did. That is why I left Timcampy with him, so he could record everything Allen did and I could see how much worst he was getting.

I didn't realize how bad it was until I was brought back to the Order after our battle in the Ark. Everything fell apart for him, from the battle against the level four Akuma, to being accused of being the 14th, even though that was true. And it was my fault. I should have taken more precautions to protecting him, just like Mana had. But, as I said it had gotten worst. Unbeknownst to anyone...

Allen had began cutting.

I couldn't do anything because he would figure out that Timcampy was recording him for me and would start being more careful with his actions. I was surprised that Link didn't even know with how thoroughly he was watching over my apprentice. With that, it leads me to this very moment. I am sitting in my room with the company of Tieddoll and Klaud Nine drinking wine, wandering what my apprentice was up to. At the year mark since Allen has been watched over they had finally let him loose and him and I no longer had to be watched. Allen though had to still go through monthly psychiatric tests to ensure that the 14th wasn't going to be taking over his mind.

A few days ago I had found out from him that the 14th had actually begun taking over him at random times, so at night he had to be in constant activation of his innocence Crown Clown. So not only was he always run down, but the stress was beginning to weigh down on his mind. But he assured me that he was okay. I highly doubted it but he refused to ask for help. I asked him how long had he been cutting, he only laughed and told me I was imagining things. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"You have been awfully quiet Cross." I heard Tieddoll speak up.

"I am just thinking on things." I tell him and I watch as him and Klaud share a look with one another.

"What?!" I ask with a narrowed look.

"It's about Allen isn't it?" Klaud then asked and I rolled my eyes for show. Yes it was about Allen but that would mean I was out of character if anyone found out.

"As if." I answered just as harshly. I could hear running coming towards the room before my bedroom door was slammed open with an out of breath Lenalee.

"It's Allen, he's not in his room and there is a lot of blood in his bathroom. The blood leads to outside. Kanda and Lavi are searching for him right now!" She shouted, no longer than a few seconds was I out of my seat running out the door. I had dropped my wine to the floor.

"General?!" I heard Lenalee scream after me, but I ignored her and continued on. I knew that the Bookman and that damn Samurai were not going to find my idiot apprentice. Especially if he didn't wish to be found. I found myself outside the main gate of the Black Order meeting up with Kanda and Lavi. I heard others run up and knew Tieddoll, Klaud and Lenalee had all join me.

"Did you find him?" Lenalee practically screeched and I watched as the two solemnly shook their head.

"Of course you wouldn't!" I snap harshly.

"Cross?!" Tieddoll asked in astonishment.

"None of you know him like I do. If he doesn't wish to be found, you won't find him. Especially with the state that his mind is in!" I yelled, before anyone could say anything it was at that moment that Timcanpy came flying out of no where and rammed into my face before beginning to fly about in front of me in a panic.

"Lenalee go with Klaud and Tieddoll to the infirmary and get a room set up. Also report to your brother that something is going on with Allen and tell we may need to sedate my apprentice. Lavi, Kanda you two are coming with me, I will need both of your help." I ordered then looked to Tim.

"Take me to Allen, Tim." I said and the little gold golem flew off, me right on his tail. I could hear Lavi and Kanda running behind me.

We ran for quite some time before we came to the edge of a cliff my idiot apprentice standing at the edge his back to us. I stopped running once I was at least a foot away from him and I took in his appearance. He was soaking wet which only meant he had been sitting in the shower cutting again, the proof was the six cuts which lined up both his arms, blood dripping down from his fingers. He was dressed in what I believe was his pajamas. It was a white flannel shirt and and black flannel pants. But what had me concerned was the gray hue that his skin was giving off.

"Is it the 14th?" Kanda whispered taking his place on my right side.

"Probably, I want this to stay between us three. I don't need being locked up or under surveillance again." I explained looking to each of the boys, not looking back to Allen until they nodded their heads. Now it was time to try and convince Allen to step away from the ledge.

"Allen." I called out and took a step forward. I stopped when he slowly turned and face me. His eyes were completely blank, thankfully they were still silver. What had me worried was the blood that was dripping down his forehead which was from the stigmata's that wanted to appear.

"I can't hold him back anymore shishou. He's become too strong." He voiced, even that was blank. I could feel my heart breaking.

"That's because you are choosing to give up Allen. You can beat Neah, you have to just believe in yourself Allen." I tell him and I watch him slowly shack his head.

"I have been fighting him off for the past year now. I don't have the strength anymore. I don't have much time before he fully takes over and the change into a Noah commences. Shishou...I don't want to be a Noah." He explains.

"Then the three of us here will all help you make sure of that. Stop shutting people out and let us help you!" I shouted at him. I could tell we were loosing him.

"I can't burden any of you with this. You all have your own problems to deal with." He says and I watch as he makes a small step backwards.

"STOP!" I turn surprised when Kanda yells out. I look back to see Allens eyes wide in shock from the usually calm samurai's outburst.

"You always try and help all of us until you are beaten and to near death Moyashi! For once let us repay you and help you!" He shouts his arms were at his sides and his hands were clenched into fists. Kanda's eyes were ablaze with hurt and anger.

"Kanda is right Allen, stop being stubborn and let us in. It's obvious that this is the one thing you can't do one your own. Instead of choosing death let us come up with something to help you!" Lavi then shouted running up to my left side. I knew it would be a good thing to bring them. I then look back to Allen and felt myself sigh in relief when I saw that his blank wall had crumpled. His eyes were filled with desperation and tears fell down his face.

"Whatever you two do...don't interfere. Just make sure no one comes to this area." I ordered and finished walking over to Allen.

"Shishou...I'm scared all I ever hear is his taunting laugh in my head. He keeps telling me that when he takes control he will kill everyone I love. I don't want that!" He whispers reaching forward and grabbing onto my jacket. I knew he was lost and I knew what I had to do. I reached out and put my hand to the back of his before forcing him forward into my chest my arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Remember when you told me how you tried to exorcise the Noah out of Tyki and that you probably would have succeeded if he hadn't already been a Noah for so long?" I asked and I feel him slowly nod his head.

"Good, now activate your innocence and pull that sword from your arm. Let's get rid of this fucker!" I say darkly walking us until we were a good distance from the edge of the cliff. I watch as Allen steps away from me and activates his innocence Crown Clown before pulling the sword from his arm. His breathing was so heavy that I knew he was having a hard time keeping it active.

That's when it all went to hell. Allen dropped the sword and dug his fingers into his hair letting out a pained scream. I watched as his skin went completely gray and his hair turned into an ashen black. The stigmata were beginning to appear and blood began dripping down his face again. I had little time before Neah took complete control. I couldn't let that happen. In a split second I took hold of Allens fallen sword and rammed the blade through his chest. I watch as Allen's eyes snapped open and I saw that they were the same golden color as of all the other Noah's.

"Looks like I won't get to be with Lord Millennium again." It was Neah he had control at the moment.

"I won't let you take Allen away from the people he loves. I won't allow you to hurt him anymore!" I hiss pushing the sword further into Allen's body. Neah screamed out in pain, I watched as slowly Allen's hair turned back into white, the stigmata disappear and his skin return back to its pale white.

"When you go up against my brother, give him my regards when you kill him." Neah said with his final breath and finally Allens went silver again. I could no longer sense the Noah inside of my apprentice. I wrapped my arm around Allen's upper chest and pulled the sword from his chest. The sword turned back into his arm and Crown Clown finally deactivated. The outlines from the stigmata were now scars on Allen's forehead.

"Shi...shou." He choked out and I shushed him lifting his frail body into my arms. His rolled onto my shoulder and his hands grabbed onto my shirt. His breathing was heavy but it was evening out slowly.

"Let's get you back to the Order and to the infirmary, alright?" I asked and he slowly nodded his head, his eyes drooping closed. Kanda and Lavi soon ran up with questioning looks.

"I will explain later for now he needs medical treatment." I explained looking down at Allen with a soft look. The three of us rushed back to the order running to the infirmary where everyone else waited.

"Is he alright?!" Lenalee freaked out and Lavi rushed over to the girl shushing her and explaining to her that Allen was going to be alright. I walked over to the bed and laid Allen upon it. Komui rushed over to me and began to stitch up Allen's arms while the head nurse began cleaning his face and forehead.

"Is he becoming the 14th finally?" Komui asked nodding his head to the scares left from the stigmata on Allen.

"Not anymore, we just now exorcised him from Allen, well I did. It was either we did that or Allen was going to kill himself. The situation was quite clear." I explained everyone in the room was listening. The head nurse finished with cleaning Allen up then proceeded to wrap bandages around Allen's forehead.

"I'm glad you were here for this Cross. Anybody else would have just killed Allen." Komui said.

"I wouldn't have." We all looked to see Kanda standing there with his arms crossed.

"Allen is going to become one of the greats killing him would be a waste of talent. Besides there are so many people who look forward to seeing him everyday. I would have done what Cross did try to find a way to get that bitch of a Noah out of him!" Kanda explained and I watched as Lenalee and Lavi nodded their heads in agreement with him.

"All of you are going to become great Generals one day." I said looking back to Allen it was obvious that he was going to wake up soon.

"Everyone should go get some rest. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and will keep watch over him." I said and everyone eventually left the infirmary room. Minus the head nurse but she did leave to go check up on other patients in other rooms.

"Shishou?" I find myself looking back and seeing Allen lying there with his eyes open. They had a bit of life back in them now.

"Hey kid how ya feeling?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't hear Neah in my head anymore." He says and I smiled glad that my plan had worked.

"I'm glad, maybe now we can help you onto the road to full recovery." I said before leaning forward and kissing Allen's forehead.

"Shishou?!" Allen asked and I looked at him to see his face red. I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I thought I was going to loose you tonight Allen. You had me really scared." I whisper to him.

"But I thought you didn't really care about me." He whispered back.

"That's where you're wrong Allen. I love you very much and my world would end if I lost you." I tell him before doing the one thing I never thought I'd ever do. I leaned down and pressed my lips against Allen's. At first he was completely stiff and I couldn't blame him, but I was surprised when he began to kiss back, I felt his hands grab onto my shirt again. After a few moments I broke away from the kiss and just hovered there.

"We'll take this slow, so I can prove to you how much I love you baka." I say and he slowly nods his head. I stayed the whole night by his side as he slept. I swore to myself no more running away, because for the next while Allen was going to need me by his side.


End file.
